


I never asked for this

by Aspen0Ashton



Series: I didn't ask for this [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Clint Barton/Loki, Peter loves Loki, Possessive Steve, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Rude Steve Rogers, Sassy Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Steve doesn't care, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, first heat, loki cares for peter, loki takes care of Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen0Ashton/pseuds/Aspen0Ashton
Summary: Steve is an alpha and falls in love with Bucky and Tony. He kidnaps them, and forces them to bond with him. He becomes possessive and Bucky and Tony don't want him.Bucky is a beta, and is dating Tony, before he gets kidnapped. He hates Steve and will do anything to get Tony out of this mess that they're in.Tony is an omega, and a sweet one. He was dating Bucky before they got kidnapped. He's tired of Steve, and just wants to go home and snuggle with Bucky!Back at home: Peter gets sick and Loki is the only one who can take care of him. Loki really likes Peter and would do anything for him. But what if it's first heat? And what if Clint came and joined?Ages:Tony:20Bucky:22Steve: 28Peter: 12Clint: 16Pepper: 22Natasha: 24Bruce: 23Thor: 1,499(looks 27)Loki:1,054(looks 14)Rhodey: 21





	I never asked for this

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is super short. Sorry. Also, Loki is a sweet heart and Peter is a bit malnutrition, so Loki is always trying to make it better.   
I don't want to talk about Tony yet

Peter was sitting on top of the counter, well Loki was cleaning his cut. He hissed in pain as Loki grazed it. He knows he shouldn't have tempted Clint, because Clint had a _very_ short fuse. He had only taken his shirt, but Clint froze and made him put it back on. Of course, Peter said no and Clint and him got into a fight.

"I'm sorry Loki! I didn't mean to fight Clint. I didn't mean to! *_hiss_* I just didn't understand why he was making me put my shirt on," Peter started crying, and Loki grabbed his face, "I understand if your tired of me!"

"Spidey, I would never hate you. Looking at you, where would you be without me. you would be in that alley, either dead, or super malnutrition. I love you, baby. Now your done, so let's go see if there is any ice cream."

Loki turned around and Peter climbed on to his back. Those two have been friends since they were little. Loki saved Peter from starving, and Peter saved Loki from suicide.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I should never have freaked out like that," Clint apologizes and runs away.


End file.
